Recortes de Verano
by muminSarita
Summary: Verano de 2014, los mundiales de quidditch están próximos a celebrarse en Argentina y Ginny es enviada a cubrir los preparativos mientras Draco se pregunta ¿Por qué xxxx no se queda en casa, bajo el brazo protector de Potter? Donde él no puede acercarse. LOVG tiene la culpa. Drinny / one.


El otro día invité a las niñas del grupo Drinny de Facebook a etiquetar a sus autores y los fanfics que esperan se actualicen y mi Vico (Lynnette P. Broderick) me hizo el honor de etiquetar "Historia sin Fin" y de dejarme la canción "Verano" de la Oreja de Van Goh para ayudarme a la inspiración. La cosa es que Historia… avanzó un párrafo cuando me dio por escribir escenas que tal vez algún me servirían, después ya tenía esta historia, de la nada ¡Y completita!

Así que aquí está, con todo cariño para Vico (algún día terminaré HsF) y para Soleil (debo otro one-shot, lo sé) por todo el apoyo, y para todas las que estén aquí, soñando en Drinny. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Sin fines de lucro y con intención solamente de seguir compartiendo, muminSarita presenta:

-O-O-

 **RECORTES DE VERANO**

Otra _ **¡sí, otra!**_ Historia de Draco y Ginny.

Y con frases aquí y allá de LOVG (por favor no me acusen de plagio).

 _-O-O-O-_

 _I. He roto mi manual_ _sobre cómo olvidar y todo me recuerda a ti_ _._

Ligeramente sonrojada por la vergüenza, Ginny guardó todas sus notas y se pasó la bolsa sobre el cuerpo, había estado muy distraída a lo largo del recorrido y a los guías no se les había pasado desapercibido; después de varios intentos por llamar su atención, le habían dado algo así como una sanción por quedarse alejada del grupo cada vez con más frecuencia.

Molesta consigo misma, Ginny no podía hacer más que darles la razón, asentir a su llamado de atención y mostrarse mucho más concentrada. Tal y como actuaba el resto de la prensa deportiva internacional.

Y es que lo suyo ese día, era la cobertura especial de los preparativos para el mundial de quidditch, próximo a celebrarse en Argentina. Era todo un honor, que le hubieran dado la oportunidad de escribir el especial que saldría en el profeta; definitivamente estaba mal que estuviera distrayéndose con tonterías que no tenían nada que ver con el deporte.

"Tonterías" se dijo "solo son tonterías, Ginny concéntrate, vamos".

Claro que eran tonterías. Porque eso que la tenía así de desconcentrarla no debía ser importante en absoluto.

¿O sí importaba?

¡No! ¡Claro que no! Ella era Ginny Weasley de Potter, una mujer de 33 años, madre de tres hijos, profesional en su trabajo, madura y emocionalmente estable. Sí... Ya estaba. Debía separar su mente de todo lo demás.

Lo suyo y lo demás.

Lo demás era el hombre con el que se había cruzado esa misma mañana.

Ginny había dejado los huevos y el pan que le habían ofrecido en el hotel de prensa y había salido a buscar una cafetería, todo bien hasta ahí. Ya estaba volviendo para recoger su bolsa y sus gafas de sol y partir con el grupo cuando una figura masculina se plantó delante de ella.

-Potter-, le saludó con voz firme.

Lo demás: Draco Malfoy.

Justo frente a ella, en Buenos Aires, en el lado contrario del mundo en el que se habían conocido, alto, serio y guapísimo. Ese Draco Malfoy.

-Draco -respondió apenas con voz. Saliendo de su trance porque unas gotas de café caliente se habían escapado del vaso cuando lo había apretado demasiado por la sorpresa -, ¡maldición!

Él le ofreció un pañuelo en cuanto se percató de que la expresión no había sido para él sino para la piel quemada y ligeramente enrojecida de su mano. Ella se avergonzó y el color de sus mejillas igualó sus manos.

-Gracias.

-¿Estas hoy con la prensa? - preguntó él como por casualidad. Como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo encontrarse frente a frente en Argentina.

-Sí -Ginny ya había terminado de secarse la mano y se había compuesto a sí misma cuando se le ocurrió preguntarle-: ¿tú también?

-¡Claro que no! -¿se estaba riendo de ella?- estoy aquí por negocios.

-Ah, negocios. Ya veo.

-Mi empresa fábrica las mejores escobas deportivas ¿no lo sabías? Desplazamos a la saeta el año pasado- habló él con suficiencia mientras Ginny recuperaba el control sobre sí misma y sobre el café que tenía en la mano.

-Vaya, felicidades-. Claro que Ginny ya sabía todo eso, pero fue lo mejor que le vino a la boca para decir.

-Somos proveedores de la copa, por sí quieres tomar nota de eso también.

-Yo... - ¿Quién sabía lo que la pelirroja iba a decir? Ni si quiera ella sabía para qué había abierto la boca esta vez-, Yo... -volvió a probar. Fue de lo más oportuno que la alarma de su reloj sonara-. Me tengo que ir, gusto en saludarte, Draco.

Él la miró sin perder su expresión de suficiencia-. Igualmente, Potter- había algo en la forma suave de decir su apellido de casada en lugar de su nombre que la descolocaba un poco, pero no tenía tiempo ya para analizarlo.

-Y gracias- dijo finalmente un poco antes de desaparecer frente a la puerta del hotel de prensa mientras levantaba un poco el pañuelo que él le había dado.

En respuesta, él apenas y movió la cabeza.

Así de fugaz había sido su encuentro: nada especial había sucedido en realidad. Entonces ¿Por qué carajo Ginny no podía concentrarse en la nota que debía escribir? Frustrada, volvió a hojear su cuaderno: todos los datos duros que necesitaba sobre la construcción y protección de los estadios estaba ahí, listo para ser ordenado, copiado y adornado con su buen sentido del humor deportivo, y sin embargo, el pergamino limpio que se copiaba mágicamente a la oficina de su editor en Londres, seguía en blanco.

Ni siquiera era la primera vez que se encontraba con Draco Malfoy después del fugaz romance que sostuvieran antes de contraer matrimonio, ella con Harry y él, con la ahora difunta, Astoria. ¿Por qué esta vez le costaba tanto omitirlo?

-O-O-O-

 _II._ _Lancé mi vida al mar_ _cuando todo acabo_ _y lo único que no se hundió, fue mi colección de recortes mirándonos._

Después de haberse encontrado con Ginny, Draco se había dirigido a una reunión con el ministro de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos y con el ministro de Seguridad Argentinos; el cargamento de escobas para los participantes del mundial ya había salido de Inglaterra y debían asegurarse de que llegara a puerto y de que no llamara demasiado la atención de los muggles para que pudieran terminar su viaje ahora por tierra, y entregarse a los jugadores y selecciones, quienes aún estaban a unas semanas de llegar también a Argentina.

En la reunión todo había ido bien, le habían presentado además a los magos que se harían pasar por agentes de aduana para recibir los cargamentos y le habían mostrado el sitio en el que las escobas pasarían por un último control de seguridad riguroso en búsqueda de hechizos y maldiciones que alteraran su funcionamiento.

Después de eso, Draco había podido volver a su hotel. Estaba hospedado en el Four Seasons de Buenos Aires, a una distancia considerable del hotel de 4 estrellas donde habían puesto a la prensa.

Draco habló a través de un espejo mágico con su madre y con su hijo, Scorpius. Parecían muy alegres y le contaron algo sobre un tobogán que Lucius había conjurado en el vestíbulo de la casa. Y Draco se alegró con solo pensar que pronto podría volver a casa con su hijo.

" _Y lejos de ella."_ Pensó con un dejo de tristeza mientras cubría y guardaba el espejo.

Mientras pudo, estuvo evadiendo la realidad acerca de que "muy casualmente" él se había encontrado caminando alrededor de un hotel de 4 estrellas cuando se hallaba hospedado en el mejor lugar de la Ciudad; pero después de "colgar" con su hijo y asegurarse de que todo iba bien en Inglaterra, ya sólo quedaba un pendiente en la mente del rubio: Ella.

Ella: Ginny Weasley.

También estaba evadiendo la realidad acerca de que no había necesidad real de que él hiciera el viaje hasta allí, podía haber enviado a cualquiera de sus trabajadores de confianza. Pero entonces le habían dicho que ella estaría ahí.

Ella: Ginevra de Potter.

"Potter" Ahora era de Potter. Desde hace años que era de Potter.

Draco se había enamorado de Ginny durante el año de ocupación mortífaga en Hogwarts, sin embargo, su oportunidad de salir con ella había llegado hasta el año siguiente, durante la reconstrucción. Sin embargo, habían tenido que enfrentarse a demasiado; simplemente no lo habían resistido.

Un tiempo después, él le había pedido a Astoria salir y la verdad, todo había sido fácil. No había rencores viejos, no le debía disculpas a diario a nadie, no había grandes disputas familiares alrededor de ellos… Después de un par de años se habían casado, sin demasiada historia detrás de eso. Y Draco había sido feliz, muy feliz con Astoria y su hijo.

Y Ginny se había casado con Harry Potter. Y también era feliz.

Astoria había fallecido, víctima de aquella maldición muy poco después de que naciera su hijo. Draco daba gracias por cada instante que habían podido compartir los tres, por la presencia de Astoria en su vida y por todo lo bueno que había traído a esta, aunque no hubiese podido durar más.

Entonces había vuelto a ver a Ginny: en el ministerio, en el quidditch, en el callejón Diagon, en Londres, en Hogsmade… años de pequeños encuentros, de miradas furtivas y tensión.

¿Acaso era necesario que ella fuera a tantos sitios? ¿Por qué no se quedaba en su casa? Allí bajo el brazo protector de Potter, donde él no pudiera alcanzarla, donde sintiera que no tenía oportunidad alguna. ¿Acaso debía irse al otro lado del mundo a cubrir noticias deportivas? ¿Era tan necesario? ¿Era posible que él se acercara a ella ahí?

Al menos ahí.

-O-O-O-

 _III. Es tarde ya lo sé, pero quiero volverte a ver._

Con su nota a medio escribir, Ginny estaba completamente desesperada, concentrarse le costaba muchísimo, había batallado con cada línea escrita y había querido borrar la mayor parte de lo escrito cada vez que releía lo que llevaba.

Irse a dormir tampoco era buena opción, el cambio de horarios no ayudaba para nada. ¿Qué hora era en Londres? No tenía idea, sí llamaba a Harry, quién sabe si lo encontraría despierto. Lo intentó de todas formas a través del espejo, pero no hubo respuesta al otro lado, seguramente no era un momento adecuado.

Y entonces, hizo lo más tonto que podría hacer: simplemente bajó las escaleras hasta la recepción del hotel, llegó a la acera caminando con seguridad, como si supiera a donde iba, siguió hasta la esquina, se detuvo junto a un semáforo y miró a su alrededor. Era absurdo el pretender encontrarlo así como así, era dar por hecho que de alguna forma, él también la buscaba a ella, pero prefería el aire fresco de la noche. Y la pequeña esperanza.

-O-O-O-

 _IV. Llego tarde, como siempre. Tarde siempre es para mí._

Es absurdo, lo sabía. Lo de ir caminando por ahí, como si ella fuera a salir: seguramente estaría ocupada, completando sus datos o escribiendo su nota o tomando un baño ¿quién sabía? Seguramente no estaba pensando en él…

¿O sí?

En la acera de enfrente había una mujer pelirroja.

Draco llevaba un rato sin decidirse a cruzar hasta la recepción de su hotel y preguntar por ella, cuando de pronto, es la mimísima Ginny Potter a quien tenía en frente.

Ha cruzado corriendo como loco sin esperar al semáforo. Los muggles le increparon y no le importó para nada; sus bocinas llaman la atención de la pelirroja, sus ojos se encontraron; y esa mirada sorprendida, esa sonrisa repentina, ¡eso… todo! ¡Tan de ella! Se jugaría la vida cualquier otro día por ello.

Han pasado 15 años desde la última vez que se encontró con ella así: en una noche cálida, en una ciudad que no era la suya, muy lejos de sus familias, amigos y todo lo que siempre se les opuso.

Él se acerca y ella simplemente espera.

Ha esperado por 15 años.

-O-O-O-

 _V. Vamos a tocar el cielo, como la primera vez._

-Draco- ella amaga la sonrisa, de pronto parece casi asustada-, yo iba a…

-¿Sí?

-¡Estás aquí! – ella parece aventar la frase fuera, junto con todo el aire de su pecho. La valiente Ginevra Weasley de Potter, parece que acaba de perder el control. ¡Y sí que está asustada!

-¡Sí!

-¿Estas…? –Ginny mira hacia todos lados, abre la boca varias veces, se repite mentalmente que ella es una mujer de 33 años, casada, emocionalmente estable, responsable y… ¿y qué?

-Ginevra –interrumpe él con seguridad. Y el mundo se reduce a ellos.

No ha dicho "Potter", no la mira con resentimiento, ni por encima de ella como cuando recién se casó, ha dicho "Ginevra" con esa maldita voz que tantas veces la trastornó y esos condenados ojos fijos en ella.

Draco ha dicho "Ginevra".

-¿Sí?

-La prensa internacional está en este hotel.

Y ella se suelta a reírse, ¿En serio él está pensando en eso? ¡Pero si están parados a casi un metro de distancia! ¡Qué hablen lo que quieran! De todas formas ella no les importa, nunca les ha importado. No se trata de Harry ni de Hermione, para ellos es su atención. Ella solamente es una reportera de deportes sumamente distraída.

-¿Ginevra?

-Muy bien, muy bien –deja de reírse al fin, pero su ánimo sigue alegre-. ¡Vete entonces!

-Ven conmigo-. Justo las palabras que quería escuchar.

La risa de ella se parece entonces a un suspiro ¿O es un suspiro que parece risa?

Caminan uno al lado del otro, a una distancia prudencial hasta que las calles se van haciendo solitarias y encuentran un sitio para desaparecer. Van tomados de la mano.

-O-O-O-

 _VI. Vengo con una maleta, llena de vivir sin ti. Pero nada en este viaje me ha hecho nunca ser feliz._

-¡Entonces así se siente! –Ginny rebota en la cama alegremente, ya mandó al diablo eso de ser una mujer madura de 33… y lo demás-, ser rico, quiero decir.

-Potter no es pobre –apunta Draco mientras se sienta a su lado, es obvio que el mejor lugar para aparecer era su habitación. Pero no es tan obvio lo que sucederá ahora.

Ginny voltea, sus risas-suspiros aún desconciertan al rubio.

-No. No lo es.

-¿Entonces?

Ella se alza de hombros. –Tampoco viajamos mucho. Juntos, quiero decir, no viajamos. Es que él tiene su trabajo… yo fui a todos lados con las Arpías y con la selección Inglesa, pero casi nunca podía acompañarme.

-Lo sé, fui a muchos de tus partidos. Y veo que de reportera tampoco te acompaña.

-Respetamos nuestros tiempos-. Las risas-suspiros se detienen.

Intercambian miradas, luego los ojos de Ginny se van a sus manos, los de Draco a sus zapatos, vuelven a mirarse, luego a la habitación. Aquello empieza a resultar incómodo.

Hasta que Ginny rompe el silencio-: ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-No sé –Draco intenta un tono de burla-. Estabas en la calle, con sólo esos shorts. No podía dejarte ahí…

Y entonces Ginny se vuelve consciente de la camiseta, los shorts y las deportivas. Quince años desde la última vez que estuvo sola con Draco y tiene que llevar esas ropas. Lo mira de reojo, con su camisa azul celeste arremangada, él está hecho un sueño, bendito el calor del verano que lo ha llevado a desabrochar los primeros botones de la prenda.

Él la observa morderse los labios mientras el sonrojo le va subiendo.

"Yo soy Ginny Weasley de Potter" se dice volviendo a mirar hacia la enorme habitación, "soy una mujer de 33 años, madre de tres hijos, profesional, madura y emocionalmente estable".

-El hecho es que estás aquí –interrumpe él-, acompañándome, Ginevra.

Lo ha vuelto a decir, el muy malnacido, ha vuelto a paladear su nombre.

Ginny se cubre la boca con una mano, luego el rostro entero con ambas, luego lo mira, luego se vuelve a cubrir el rostro. Parece que ya no es esa Ginny de la letanía, también parece que cada vez que lo mira él está más cerca.

Al final cierra los ojos y deja que él se apodere de la distancia.

-Sólo esta noche- le susurra Draco cuando siente que ella se está echando atrás.

Draco no logra evitar que Ginny se separe, que se cruce de brazos y se ponga a dar de vueltas por la habitación como loca. Parece que va a tener que contentarse con mirarla desde donde está.

-Nunca volviste por mí – toda la intensidad de su mirada puesta en él-. Ya sé que era difícil, pero no volviste. ¡Te casaste!

-Tenía 20 años y muchos traumas –sonríe un poco-, lo siento.

-Ya - Ginny acaba de encontrar un jarrón y sus dedos recorren su perfil distraídamente-. ¿Y fuiste feliz, verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y todavía…?

-La extraño, mucho –admite Draco-. Pero estoy mejorando, tengo un hijo y…

Lo ha interrumpido colgándose de su cuello.

-¡Lo siento! -¿acaso estuvo esperando esos quince años a decírselo? -¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Todo lo que paso, lo que pasaste por mi culpa!

Potter ha enloquecido a Ginny, concluye Draco. Aun así, la recibe en sus brazos, le acaricia el pelo, se concede el lujo de jugar con sus ondas rojizas y aspira su aroma de flor silvestre, de campo y libertad.

-Nunca te dejaron decirme ¿no?

Ella se limita a negar con la cabeza en el pecho de él. Luchar contra su familia fue más duro que los Carrow; porque a los Weasley los amaba.

-No empecé con Harry de inmediato.

-Lo sé, como ya dijiste, yo me casé.

A Ginny le viene a la mente el momento en que se enteró de la proximidad de la boda de Draco, cuando al fin se resignó a que él no volvería por ella.

-Fue muy injusto ¿no? –ella se despega de su pecho y Draco se sorprende al ver sus ojos acuosos-. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado… y muy triste.

En respuesta, Draco le seca los ojos.

-También yo estoy bien –informa ella atreviéndose a besar la palma de la mano que el rubio mantenía en su rostro.

-Lo sé.

-Pero podríamos haberlo hecho mejor ¿no crees?

-No tiene caso, Ginny, que pienses así. No.

-Pero esta noche… - es ella quien le busca los labios ahora; en la cabeza tiene un montón de cosas que siempre quiso decirle, deseos formulados durante sus fugaces encuentros y posibilidades infinitas que no pudieron explorar –- tengo frío –suelta finalmente. Sí, sólo esa noche, está bien si no es madura y estable, está bien sí solo es Ginny, se concede ese permiso-. Y no sé dónde dormir…

-Esta noche –es lo último que le oye decir a Draco quien poco a poco la hace girar hasta quedar sobre ella y acerca los labios a su piel. Sí tiene frío, él es perfectamente capaz de cobijarla.

-O-O-O-

 _VII. Celebremos esta noche y te prometo no volver._

Draco y Ginny se encontraron otra vez durante la final de los mundiales de quidditch entre Brasil y Bulgaria. Se saludaron cortésmente y Ginny se concedió el privilegio de mencionar en su nota que la casa productora del equipo deportivo que usaron los jugadores esa noche era "Galaxy" cuya matriz internacional radicaba en Londres, aunque omitió que el accionista mayoritario de dicha empresa era el rubio.

Draco y Scorpius tenían muy buenos lugares y disfrutaron mucho del partido final mientras que Ginny y su familia ocuparon uno de los palcos VIP.

Nadie se había enterado de lo sucedido durante los preparativos del mundial, ni tendrían por qué hacerlo. Ni siquiera Rita que estaba siempre pendiente de Harry había notado nada extraño en el comportamiento de su esposa. Y por si acaso, Ginny se había asegurado de incapacitarla cuando parecía que ya había hablado de toda su familia y que era su turno.

A la distancia, se había limitado a mostrarle un pulgar a Draco, que le había respondido con otro igual.

Después de todo, Ginny era una mujer de 33 años, madre de tres hijos, profesional, madura y emocionalmente estable. Y así debía seguir siendo aunque se hubiese concedido el guardarse el pañuelo de Draco.

-¿Quién es esa, papá?

¿Quién? ¿Ginny? ¿Scorpius debía en serio preguntar? ¡Vaya crío!

Pues ¿qué decir? Sí sólo era "Ginevra", su esperanza y redención, "Weasley", su enamorada eterna y su pendiente, "de Potter", su guía y perdición; nada más, nada extraordinario.

-Una conocida.

 _El aire viene y va, pero siempre me trae tu voz._

-O-O-O-

-O-O-

-O-

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Sigo aquí, todos estos años después, ninguna historia está abandonada, van lentas a horrores y pido disculpas por eso, pero que sepan que sigo por aquí, escribiendo Drinny.

¡Qué no muera el Drinny! ¡Qué no muera nunca!

=D

Muchas gracias por haber leído y muchísimas más sí me dejan reviews!

xD


End file.
